Regretful Imprint
by katbil
Summary: Sadie is the daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. She's a hybrid and Jacob has decided to move the family back to his hometown, La Push. Braden Thail is Jared and Kim's son who strongly despises all vampires after one of his childhood friends was "killed" by one. Unfortunately for Braden, he imprints on Sadie. Can he learn to accept her for who she is or not at all? O/C
1. Chapter 1!

This story takes place 20 years after the events in Breaking Dawn. It focuses on Jacob and Renesmee's daughter, Sadie and Jared and Kim's son, Braden. Braden regretfully imprinted on Sadie and he's trying to fight the imprint bond. He has resented vampires ever since his childhood human friend was "killed" by one. Sadie is a quiet, lonely girl who thinks she's too different to have any friends.

"Sadie, Julie wake up! It's time to go!" The voice of my father woke me to a start. I blinked away the grogginess and stretched in my cozy bed. This is it. This is the day that my family and I move to dad's hometown…La Push.

Dad constantly talked about wanting to move back home to be closer to his friends and for my sister and i to be closer to both his and mom's family. But, I could tell he just missed everyone and wanted his old life back. Back before he moved to Alaska with my mother to start a family.

I jumped out of bed and rummaged through my suitcase to find a suitable and comfortable outfit to wear for the long drive to Washington. I decided on my grey sweat pants, and a white baggy hoodie. After grabbing my clothes, I took them to the bathroom and placed them on the counter and got ready for my shower.

20 minutes later after drying my way too long and way too curly brown hair I got dressed and grabbed my things. Taking one final look at my now old bedroom I shut the door and headed downstairs.

Mom, dad and my younger sister Julie were all waiting with their things packed. "You ready?" Dad asked with an excited smile. _No, _I thought. Instead, I put on a small smile and said, "of course".

"Ugh finally we get to move away from this god forsaken land called Alaska". Julie shuddered and rolled her eyes. Julie wasn't anything like me. Although she was 2 years younger than I am, she was insanely prettier in my opinion. She inherited dad's jet black pin straight hair, his tanned skin, and she had bigger boobs than me whereas I inherited mom's curly bronze hair (although mine is far more curlier and puffy), her pale skin and I didn't have the best curves a girl should be blessed with. Julie and I have different personalities so a lot of times we bicker about anything. She was kind of stuck up sometimes and so into fashion whereas I was just laid back and quiet.

"Oh come on. Alaska is your home. It was never that bad." Mom reasoned.

"Uhh… there's like no malls around, the boys are all weird and gross and-" Julie started but didn't get to finish because dad interrupted saying, "Good. You don't need boys. Now come on, I want to get moving."

6 hours later we were still on the road. Dad turned down the radio and cleared his throat. "There's something I wanted to talk to you girls about before we got there."

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked nervous and dad was rarely ever a nervous man.

Again, he cleared his throat and said, "Well uh, a few of the boys down there aren't the biggest fans of vampires."

"What?!" Julie shrieked. "Are you trying to say they're going to hate us?"

"I don't think they'll _hate_ you, they'll just be more wary of you." He tried to tell us.

Yeah, right. They hate us because we're not like them. We're different. We're freaks. To humans we were beautiful and enticing, courtesy of mom's side of the family obviously, but our beauty intimidated them. They were usually too scared to come near us. To the werewolves, we were freaks because we were hybrids. We had vampire, wolf, and human in us. Although Julie and I don't turn into wolves, we still run a slightly warmer than freezing body temperature. There was no winning here. We were freaks and I learned to accept that long ago.

"Whatever, dad. We're used to it." I sighed and tipped my head back on the head rest of the seat.

"Speak for yourself! I'm not used to it because unlike you I managed to make a few friends back home." Julie sneered. Julie liked to pretend we weren't abnormal. That we were all humans with minor setbacks. Yeah, minor setbacks…like feasting off animal blood. No human does that. No normal one anyway.

I tuned her out by sticking my earphones in and turning up my music all the way. I really didn't feel like listening to Julie's shit and I didn't feel like listening to mom and dad trying to comfort us. A few minutes later, I drifted off into sleep dreaming about wolves running in the forest.

Hope you can handle our shit, La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After unpacking our things and getting settled in our home our dad said we were invited to his friend Sam's bonfire dinner.

"Will there be boys?" Julie practically jumped up and down in excitement. Mom laughed whereas dad rolled his eyes and said, "Yes. But, stay away from. I don't want any of them hurting my little girl." He kissed her forehead and went upstairs.

"Dad is so dramatic." She said with an exasperated sigh and eye roll. "Your father is just being protective. You know what he's like." Mom explained as she dried the last dish. "Now, go on and get ready you two. We'll start heading around 5:30." It was 2:00 now. It gave me some time to explore La Push.

"Mom, I think I'm going to go explore for a bit." I said. She looked unsure. "alright. Just stay out of the forest. It gets dangerous in La Push and Forks."

"Whatever mom" I said and ran out the back door with my ipod and backpack. It was so much more beautiful here than Alaska. Alaska was constantly freezing and it was always snowing. But, La Push was all trees and nature. I loved it.

Walking out towards the town I noticed a bunch of little shops and diners. One diner in particular caught my eye called, "Sue's diner!" I decided to stop by to see if they were hiring.

Looking around, I noticed it was a quaint little diner and everyone seemed to be familiar with one another. As soon as I walked in a few guys in the corner of one booth stopped their conversation and looked over at me. They all seemed tense and they each fixed me with a glare. There was a distinct smell that caught my attention. It smelled kind of like dad. Like dog. Wolves. They must be wolves.

"Can I help you, dear?" Asked an older woman who seemed to be about 50 years old. She was smiling kindly at me while wiping a glass. I smiled and walked over to the counter. "Actually yes. I was wondering if you guys were hiring."

She nodded and said, "Well we aren't but I think we could use another hand around here. It tends to get quite busy and we always have our hands full. What's your name, dear?"

I stuck out my hand and said, "Sadie Black." She took it tentatively as though I'd hit her or something. But none the less she shook it. "Black?" She asked with a tilt to her head.

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Are you by any chance related to Billy Black?"

"Yes, actually he's my grandfather. His son Jacob is my dad." Her eyes along with her smile went wide. She squealed and jogged around the counter and gave me a bear hug. "Oh Sadie! It's so nice to finally meet you! Oh look at you! You look so beautiful! Just like your mother!"

I was confused. How does this woman know me? Does she know what my parents are?

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me! I'm Sue Clearwater." I'm your father's friend Seth's mother. "I would be seeing you tonight at the bonfire dinner!"

"Oh." I said. "Its nice to meet you."

"Oh you too darling, you too! Now, about that job. You're hired!" She said with authority.

"But, don't you want my resume?" I asked. Its common sense for employers to ask for applications.

"Oh nonsense dear. I don't need your resume. I know you'll do just fine here." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You can start any time you'd like."

"Really? Thank you! I can start tomorrow!" I replied. "Tomorrow it is. Now, if you don't mind, I do still have some work to do until the bonfire so I'm going to get to it right now. It was very nice meeting you Sadie! I shall be seeing you later!" And with that she went into the back room.

That was easy.

I looked over to the guys sitting at the booth again and noticed they were still scrutinizing me. I rolled my eyes and started going back home.

When I arrived dad was pacing back and forth on the porch. When he sensed me his head snapped up and he looked angry.

"Where the hell have you been Sadie?" He demanded. I froze and gave him my wtf look. "Uhm… I was exploring."

"Exploring where? Hmm?" He asked.

"The town! I wanted to see what we had around here!" I said with attitude. "Don't give me your sass Sadie. It's dangerous out here. Next time let me know where you're going so I don't go insane."

"Sorry, I didn't think a 19 year old girl had to tell her dad she was job hunting." I said and started up the porch stairs.

"Job hunting? Did you find anything?" He sounded genuinely curious. I folded my arms across my chest and said, "Yeah actually I did. It's a diner called Sue's diner. The woman who hired me said she knows you. Her name is Sue Clearwater."

He smiled and said, "Yes I know her. She's a terrific woman. I'm glad she took you in. Now come on, get changed, we're going to the bonfire."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe there's civilization here and we're already invited to a bonfire! How cool is that?" Julie exclaimed.

"Super cool." I replied in a bored tone. "Oh come on Sadie. You better not be a little bitch about tonight. I don't want to hear you whine and complain. I'm here to have fun and so are you."

"Actually, we're here because mom and dad said we had to go." I reminded her. "Whatever. Same shit" She said.

"You girls ready?" Mom asked when she came downstairs. She was wearing her Victoria beckham jeans and a white top that accentuated her skin. As always, mom looked stunning.

"Yeah we're ready!" Julie said. She was wearing a short denim skirt that no doubt dad will not be happy about and a black halter top. Her hair was slightly waved and her makeup was a bit over exaggerated for my liking but it suited her.

I on the other hand was wearing my dark wash skinny jeans, an oversized black hoodie and my combats. My makeup was kept to a light coat of clear lipgloss and I only wore mascara and eyeliner. My hair was left to it's usual curly mess.

"Alright! Let's go! Your father's waiting in the car."

For some reason, I felt really nervous for this whole ordeal.

We pulled up in front of a house slightly smaller than ours. It was cute with a white picket fence.

"Remember girls, some of those boys aren't very fond of vampires okay?"

"Yeah dad, we got it." I said and huffed.

When we rang on the doorbell a woman with 3 jagged scars running down the side of her face greeted us with a warm smile. "Oh my goodness, Jacob, Renesmee! Hi! It's so good to see you!" She hugged both mom and dad and I noticed she didn't stiffen once when it came to coming in contact with mom.

Mom laughed and said, "You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you, Em." The woman, Em, laughed and said, "oh please. You of all people shouldn't be speaking." Mom and dad laughed at that then dad pointed to me and my sister.

"Emily, meet our daughters. This is Sadie and this is Julie."

She hugged us both and said, "Such beautiful young women! They look just like you both! Please, come on in. Everyone is in the backyard." She let us in and then she turned to Julie and I. "Oh and ladies, the kids are all out back too. Come on out with me and I'll introduce you to them!"

There was that uneasy feeling in my stomach again. Something was up.

She led us to the kitchen where there was a large sliding door on the opposite wall. As we stepped out I noticed there were about 30 or so people out there laughing and having fun. When they noticed us they froze up then some of them relaxed. "The Black's are here!" Emily yelled.

A bunch of grown men and women hollered and ran to us. They greeted dad and mom then greeted us, complimenting us as usual.

"My god! They're gorgoues!" one of them said. "Thanks Embry." Dad said. "Girls, why don't you go meet some of the girls there?" He pointed to a table of about 4 girls mine and julie's age.

"okay!" Julie squealed and took my hand and practically dragged me towards the table. "hi!I'm Julie and this is my sister Sadie!" All four girls looked up and just stared.

"you're vampires." One of them said. It annoyed me that they couldn't tell we weren't fully vampires. Couldn't they smell us?

"Actually we're half. Our mom Renesmee is half human and half vampire. Our dad Jacob is wolf." I explained.

"Oh right! You're Billy Black's grandkids." She exclaimed finally understanding. "Im Kyla, this is Daisy, Jasmine, and Caroline." She pointed to each girl and they all gave us warm greetings.

"Come sit!" Daisy said as they grabbed 2 more foldable chairs and placed them around the table.

"So you guys came from Alaska right?" Daisy asked. "Yeah, it's so boring there!" Julie said.

"I could only imagine. It's boring here. I don't know how I'd survive up there." Said the girl named Caroline.

"So how old are you girls?" Kyla asked. "I'm 17 and Sadie is 19." Replied Julie.

"Oh cool! So Sadie you're out of high school. Lucky you!" Kyla laughed. I nodded and said, "Yeah I'm glad it's over. High school was a waste."

"You sound a lot like my brother Braden. He hated high school. He thought it was such a waste of time. And he was constantly getting into shit. And all he did was fuck girls left and right. My brother's not one for following the rules if you haven't noticed." Explained Jasmine.

For some reason when she said her brother's name, it made my heart beat faster. Then when she explained that he screwed a lot of girls I felt a pain in my chest.

"I hate playboys. They think they can get any girl they want. And a lot of the girls are stupid enough to fall for their trap. It's pathetic." I sneered.

Julie let out of a nervous laugh. "Sadie is very sarcastic and blunt. Don't mind her. You get used to it." She gave me one long look that told me to shut up.

"Braden is a good guy on a good day. Don't worry about him." Jasmine waved it off. But I could tell I must have said too much.

"Those are the guys playing football over there." Kyla pointed to the very back part of the backyard. It was a humongous backyard that led out into the forest if you continued walking. I noticed about 10 guys all around our age playing football and shouting profanities at each other jokingly.

"Oh! We should introduce you to them! Come on!" Daisy said and we all got up from out of our seats. Julie looked excited to finally see some eye candy while I on the other hand had that bad feeling again. What was going on?

"Guys! We got some newcomers to introduce you to!" Daisy shouted. All the guys paused their game and turned to look at us approaching them.

"Girls, this is Johnathon, Danny, Tyler, Grant, Robby, Michael, Austin, Jason, Ian, and Braden." Daisy pointed to each one. When she got to Braden my heart skipped a beat. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it. I looked up into the eyes of Braden and I swear my heart stopped.

He was pure man. His eyes were a green and he had shaggyish dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes. His nose was straight and he had full plump lips for a guy. His body was to die for. He had an 8 pack and broad shoulders. he was so tall too. Holy shit. I think I'm going to faint just by looking at him. He made me feel warm and I could feel my cheeks starting to turn pink. He seemed to be looking wide eyed at me first with what seemed to be adoration and love to pure hate and rage. I finally broke his gaze and looked down. For some reason, I found my shoes to be more interesting at this moment.

"NO!" He shouted. "FUCK YOU!"

I looked up shocked by his outburst. For some reason it hurt that he'd say those words to me. He doesn't even know me and he's already telling me to fuck off? What a dick.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Oh fuck…" I heard one of the guys mumble. Everyone else looked shocked and some even worried. Except Julie. She was just as confused as I was.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT THIS SHIT! I DON'T WANT YOU! GOD, LOOK AT YOU! YOUR STENCH IS REVOLTING. YOU'RE A FUCKING VAMPIRE. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL AM I TYING MYSELF DOWN TO YOU. GO FUCK YOURSELF. GET OUT OF HEAR YOU UGLY WENCH. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He shouted in my face.

It went deathly quiet after he said that. He was fuming and he was breathing hard in my face. I also noticed he was shaking. He was going to phase for sure.

"I don't know what your problem is with me but, you don't even know me. Who the hell do you think you are shouting in my face telling me to go fuck myself? You don't know anything about me! Get your head out of your ass. You're not some almighty king that everyone must bow down to. You cant make me leave. I live in La Push now and I will always be around. So learn to accept that you asshole." I sneered right back in his face.

At this point he was shaking uncontrollably. All the guys told us to run inside the house. The girls ran but I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

"Sadie! Get back!" Dad yelled running over to us with his friends. People were shouting commands and trying to get Braden to calm down. But he wouldn't have that. He finally phased into a midnight black wolf and growled at me.

"Woof" I playfully said. I guess that was the last straw for him because he finally leaped at me and tackled me to the ground. It didn't hurt but it still took me off guard. Another wolf leaped at Braden and pinned him to the ground. They were both snapping and snarling at each other. I could tell the wolf on top of him was my dad.

"Get inside the house" Uncle Embry demanded. I got off the floor and started heading inside. I took one look behind me to see the commotion and my eyes landed on Braden's cold green ones. He did not look happy with me.

"Sadie!" Mom exclaimed running over to me and wrapping her arms around me. "Oh God! Thank God you're okay! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" All her questions were starting to irritate me. "Yes mom, I'm fine. Please get off." I rolled my eyes at her worry.

"I'm so sorry about my son, Sadie." A woman in her mid 40's said. "I'm Kim. Braden's mother. I know he's temperamental but he usually does not act out like this on ladies. I will have a nice long conversation with him about this. Don't you worry."

"it's fine. Really. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." Physically anyway. But, they didn't need to know that.

"Did you see how he just flung himself at you? Oh my God!" Julie yelled. "It was so intense!"

"Yeah Julie. I was there. I experienced it. I know." God, she could be so dumb sometimes.

"Honey, do you want to go home?" Mom asked as she rubbed my arm soothingly. I nodded. I really didn't want to be here right now. Especially with Braden around trying to kill me.

We said bye to the women and left dad behind to clean up the Braden mess.

Getting in the car, I couldn't help think about Braden the whole way.


End file.
